


Tryst Behind The Tapestry

by Ladderofyears



Series: One Thousand Words [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Draco Has An Invisible Penis, Erections, Frottage, He's A Bit Unnerved By It, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Tryst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's Eighth Year and Harry and Draco enjoy some very sexy - and very invisible - fun after dark has fallen at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One Thousand Words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907128
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Tryst Behind The Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day eleven, prompt: _Invisibility Cloak._

Draco peered out from behind the tapestry, his heart beating ten to the dozen. 

It wouldn’t do for any of his friends to find him, or worse still, one of the Professors. His Eighth Year presence at Hogwarts was barely tolerated and Draco had no doubt that he’d find himself in line for a dozen detentions were he caught out of bed. The risks were worth it though: Harry Potter, his secret boyfriend, had promised to meet him in this alcove after nightfall. Draco was torn from his thoughts by the sound of his name being spoken and the ghostly feeling of fingers caressing his cheek. 

For a moment Draco felt afraid, but then Harry revealed himself before his eyes, all wild black hair and shining green eyes. Potter had arrived in the shimmering gossamer invisibility cloak that Draco had heard so many tales of. 

It was a thing of rare beauty and a piece of wizarding legend. Mother had read him the Bard’s Tales as a child but Draco had never imagined the day might arrive when he would see the cloak for himself.

“Merlin, but it’s brilliant to see you,” Draco uttered, pulling Harry into their hidden space. He pressed a hungry kiss onto Harry’s plush lips, sighing in pleasure. Harry was almost irresistible, but for now they’d decided to keep their relationship to themselves. It wouldn’t do for his boyfriend to be hounded by ever-more rabid _Prophet_ headlines. 

“But you _couldn’t_ see me,” Harry smirked, kissing Draco back. He ran his hands over Draco’s lower back and bottom. Draco shivered into the touch, feeling goosebumps ripple all over his skin. “My Dad’s old cloak has proven quite useful on more than one occasion,” Harry continued. “Got me out from under Ron’s nose tonight. Think he and ‘Mione are starting to get suspicious. Heard them whispering… I might have left a few of those love-bites that you gave me last night unhealed. I couldn’t bear to part with them, love.”

Draco felt his cheeks flame, both at the memory of the previous night – they’d met in the Quidditch Changing Room and things had gotten heated – and the idea of marking the soft skin of Harry’s throat. He felt his cock fill, an automatic response to Harry’s treacle-sweet scent and the firm solidity of the man beneath his shabby Weasley jumper. 

Potter had filled out since they’d both come back to school – he wasn’t the bespectacled, skinny boy that he’d been, once upon a time – and now his body moved with a taut, barely contained, strength. 

“You’ll get us caught,” Draco scolded, undulating his hips against Harry’s own. The dark-haired wizard was equally erect and a glorious bulge tented the front of his trousers. Draco eagerly frotted against it, enjoying the delicious friction between them. “Granger’s a clever witch. She’ll already have worked out where you’re going.”

Harry only grinned. He let his hands wander back to the curves of Draco backside and gave them a squeeze. “ _I’m_ a clever wizard. Good at sneaking around,” Harry replied, crowding into Draco’s space and peppering kisses all over his jaw. He nibbled Draco’s earlobe and when Harry spoke again his words were hot puffs of air against his skin. “Nearly sorted _Slytherin_ … I have a few tricks up my sleeve too.”

With those words, Harry pulled away. He picked the invisibility cloak from where it had fallen onto the floor and slipped it over his head. He vanished instantaneously. 

Draco threw his arms out, finding the shape of Harry’s shoulders in the void. “Very good,” Draco teased, “but you’ve been doing this trick since second year- _Oh!_ ” He groaned. Harry’s invisible fingers were deftly undoing the fastenings on his trousers. 

It was quite unnerving – and _terribly_ sexy – to see each button spring open, seemingly of their own accord. Draco felt hands pushing down the corduroy of his trousers next, before deftly sliding his achingly hard cock out from his boxer shorts. 

“Alright Potter, I’ll admit it,” Draco gasped, voice quivering as he watched his foreskin roll backward, “ _this_ part is new.”

Harry chuckled and then Draco’s entire prick vanished. His heart skipped a beat, for it was quite the oddest sight that he’d ever seen. There wasn’t much time to feel apprehensive though, for Harry’s hot, wet mouth quickly enveloped his prick and began to pleasure him. 

Draco couldn’t see a thing, of course, but he could _feel_ everything and it was extraordinary. 

Harry began by playing with Draco’s balls, licking a very wet, very rasping tongue over his tight, wrinkled flesh. Draco bit his lip, fearing his intense reaction. Harry’s every lick, lave and swallow was luscious. Harry moved onto Draco’s shaft then, painting it with slick swipes. Draco moaned, squirming and fidgeting against the concealed heft of Harry’s body. 

Draco bucked into his lover’s mouth, shamelessly writhing in pleasure. 

“Oh Merlin!” Draco cried, stifling his mouth with the side of a fist. He wanted to shout; wanted to cry loudly, but he knew that would get them both caught. Harry took Draco’s shaft fully into his mouth then, the heat of him surrounding Draco to nearly the root. It wasn’t long before Draco felt the first coils of his orgasm beginning to build. The heat of it began in the glans of his cock and relentlessly spread, swirling though his body like a charm. 

Any thought of concealment left Draco’s consciousness as he came. His invisible boyfriend swallowed his hot, spurting ejaculate and he made hoarse, inarticulate noises of pleasure. Draco’s legs wobbled, the blood raced though his veins and his sight blurred. 

When Draco came down from the aftershocks, Harry had taken off his cloak. “That was a rather delectable trick,” Draco garbled, letting Harry hold him tightly. “You were right Potter. You’re the master of concealment.”

“All down to my cloak,” Harry agreed. “And I’ve a few other tricks to show you, love. Same time tomorrow, Draco? The Prefect’s Bathroom?”

“Oh yes,” Draco whispered, “I’ll be there.”


End file.
